


the sun and the earth

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [53]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Derek Gets Therapy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Scott is in Vet School, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:52:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5166200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott groans at the contact, putting his hand over Derek’s to keep it there when he starts to pull away. “High School was so easy. Why did I think it was hard?” he mumbles into the cushions.</p>
<p>“Probably because Darachs and Omegas and Demons, oh my!” Derek recites, quoting Stiles, and makes Scott laugh.</p>
<p>Derek slips down to his knees beside Scott’s head, moves his hand to his cheek. “Hey,” he says softly and Scott’s eyes open. “Why don’t we take a bath together? It’ll be nice.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sun and the earth

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Scerek + “Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you.”
> 
> originally posted [here](http://thegirlwholovedeverything.tumblr.com/post/132767613772/sterek-or-scerek-just-relax-ill-wash-your).
> 
> *blows kiss*

Derek places his laundry into the old, chestnut dresser he’d saved from his family’s house. The stain had to be refinished, but otherwise it looked perfect – well, perfect for a two-hundred year old piece of furniture that survived a massive house fire.

He snorts at the thought, a small smirk playing at his lips. That he can laugh when thinking about the fire is how he knows he’s making progress. The therapist he’s been seeing, recommended by Deaton, knows about the supernatural, which is the only thing that has stopped him from seeking help in the past. Plus, as an Alpha, he was too stubborn and bull-headed to even consider it.

He’s just closing the top drawer when he hears Scott trudge into the loft. Scott groans and drops his messenger bag on the floor and plants, face first, into the couch. He whines, “Derek.”

Scott didn’t have is easy in high school, transitioning into a werewolf and dealing with an abnormal amount of evil beings trying to decimate the pack and then becoming a True Alpha made for a difficult go of it. He was so excited to graduate with his pack and start school, thinking that if he could make it through _that_ , he could make it through anything. What he hadn’t counted on was how difficult first year vet school was going to be. The late nights, group projects, and research papers were killing him, but Derek kept cheering him on and saying how proud he was, and that helped – more than he’d said.

Derek smiles, making his way to Scott. He sits down on the arm of the couch and threads his fingers Scott’s hair, which has grown out in recent months and Derek has a feeling that he is the reason for it. He loves Scott’s hair – long or short – but it’s pretty on him and his loves running his hands through it.

Scott groans at the contact, putting his hand over Derek’s to keep it there when he starts to pull away. “High School was _so easy_. Why did I think it was hard?” he mumbles into the cushions.

“Probably because Darachs and Omegas and Demons, oh my!” Derek recites, quoting Stiles, and makes Scott laugh.

Derek slips down to his knees beside Scott’s head, moves his hand to his cheek. “Hey,” he says softly and Scott’s eyes open. “Why don’t we take a bath together? It’ll be nice.”

Scott just nods and let’s Derek pull him up off the couch and lead him to the bathroom. As they step through the threshold, Derek stops and turns around. Scott’s so tired he almost runs into him, his face adorable in confusion as Derek cups his cheeks and kisses him softly on the lips. He leans his forehead down to Scott’s as Scott wraps his arms around him and they just breathe each other in.

“I thought we were gonna take a bath,” Scott teases after a moment.

Derek’s lips quirk up and he kisses Scott’s nose. “We are,” he answers and pulls back to start stripping Scott. He starts with Scott’s hoodie, allowing for it to get stuck on his head just to get a laugh out of his boyfriend. Then he moves on to Scott’s – technically his – olive green Henley, then kneels as he pulls off his socks and jeans. He looks up from under his eyelashes at Scott, teasing, as his slips his fingers under the waistband of his black boxer briefs and slides them down to the ground.

“God, you’re so hot,” Scott groans and Derek chuckles, nuzzling into Scott’s stomach. He nips at his boyfriend’s side before pulling himself up and turning on the water. “You suck,” Scott says from behind him.

Derek shakes his head and grins, pulling back the shower curtain and checking the water temperature. “You’re barely awake right now.” He looks back to find Scott leaning with his eyes closed on the wall. He takes Scott’s hand and drags him to the bath, leaning against the end of the tub and nestling Scott between his legs. He sweeps Scott’s hair off his forehead and places a kiss there. “Just relax. I’ll wash your hair for you.”

That seems to be all Scott needs to settle back against Derek, all tension draining from his body as Derek cups his hands and wets his hair. He’s barely awake, soft, happy rumbling sounds emanating from his chest, as Derek lathers the unscented shampoo into his hair. Derek quietly tells Scott about his day as he washes him, from waking up to right when Scott arrived, not leaving out a single detail. He reminds him that tomorrow is his bio quiz and talks about Mrs. Angie from two floors down, who insisted on giving him lemon bars for his “cute, young thing,” this morning, tells him he’ll put two in his backpack for him.

The water is just going cool as Derek finishes. He nudges Scott, getting a grumbling whine, and helps towel him off, wrapping him up in a fluffy robe when he’s done.

“Love you,” Scott mumbles sleepily as Derek leads him to bed.

 Derek leans down and kisses his brow, whispers, “Love you, too.”

As he climbs under the covers and pulls Scott to him, he thinks about what Mrs. Angie said earlier – that he looks at Scott like he hung the moon. He was embarrassed to be called out on it like that by practically a stranger, but, now that he’s alone, he supposes that it’s mostly true.

But it’s more like Scott is the sun and he is the earth, each look and gentle touch warms him down to the depths of his soul, and without each other, they’d simply fall out of orbit and lose themselves to the night.

He falls asleep with those thoughts, knowing with every fiber of his being that they’re true.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://thegirlwholovedeverything.tumblr.com/)


End file.
